


复仇者灵魂交换大作战（A Translation of "The Great Avengers Body Swap" by storiesfortravellers）

by micaryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve's ass, Tony Comes to Terms with the fact that he lusts after Steve's body, Trolling, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaryn/pseuds/micaryn
Summary: 概要：复仇者们决定穿上彼此的制服、假装他们被灵魂交换了——都是为了捉弄Tony。





	复仇者灵魂交换大作战（A Translation of "The Great Avengers Body Swap" by storiesfortravellers）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Avengers Body Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051243) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> 本篇是storiesfortravellers太太的《The Great Avengers Body Swap》的译作，如若大家喜欢，请到太太的页面留下你的kudos哦→http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051243

Tony第一眼看到Clint的时候差点没反应过来——对方正站在厨房流理台前给自己倒咖啡，还穿着一身美国队长制服。  
  
“哇哦，弓箭手！Steve知道你在角色扮演他吗？这通常是夫妻间才有的小情趣！”，Tony边说边眨了眨眼睛。他刚从外面回到大厦，就毫无防备地看见了这样一幕。  
  
“这不是玩笑，Tony”，Clint开始对他说教，“如果我们不能解决这个问题，可能会有非常严重的后果。”  
  
“好吧……笑点在哪儿呢？”，Tony问。但Clint看起来非常的……真心实意。顺便一提，这可真是不可思议啊。  
  
“你没听见我说的吗？”，Clint一脸严肃。  
  
“听见什么？”  
  
“我们的团队在上次任务中被灵魂交换了。事实上，你当时在国外躲过一劫简直是万幸。现在，我需要你和神盾局的科研部门合作解决这个。”  
  
“灵魂交换？你逗我呢？”  
  
“你瞧，Tony，我们都知道你喜欢乱开玩笑”，Clint——不，应该是 _Steve_ ，用他的 **年轻人你得相信我** 语调说道，“但现在大家都有点一碰即炸，所以别太过火，尤其是对Clint。”  
  
“Clint？”，Tony对于与Clint面对面讨论Clint这件事感到了某种奇妙的倒错感。  
  
“他现在在Bruce身体里，而且他可没有足够的经验和技巧保持心率稳定，所以你就……乖一点，行吗？”  
  
“呃，好吧，当然。”  
  
“谢了，Tony”，对方轻轻拍了拍Tony的肩膀，然后带着咖啡走掉了。  
  
Tony盯着他离去的背影。  
  
\--  
  
“嘿，Bruce？”，Tony打算到别处试试看。刚才那个看起来的确像是Steve，但也可能是Clint那个演技爆棚的混蛋装出来捉弄他的。  
  
他走进训练室，看见Bruce正坐在地板上试图冥想。他穿着鹰眼制服，不过不怎么合身。  
  
“你今天看起来不错啊，Bruce”，Tony兴高采烈地说。  
  
“操你的，Stark，给爷滚一边儿去！”  
  
“……你是Clint？”  
  
Bruce（Clint）睁开双眼，翻了个经典的Barton式白眼。“你想干嘛，Stark？没看见我正努力克制自己以免杀死大厦里所有人吗？”  
  
Tony思索片刻，回想起了Steve的警告。但他还是不能自已地嘴贱问道：“所以如果我戳你耳朵眼一下会怎样？”[注]  
  
“我会把箭射进你屁股里，然后对外宣称这是一起事故。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，我还是放你一个人安安静静冥想好了。”  
  
“妈的，你最好是。”  
  
\--  
  
“……Bruce？”Tony迟疑地问。Natasha的身体正舒舒服服地斜躺在沙发上吃着冰激凌，穿着一件宽领T恤和一条卡其裤。  
  
“唔……Tony！来点冰激凌吗？”  
  
“不用，谢了。”  
  
“你知道吗，往常我连吃冰激凌都得放慢速度，因为吃太快了会头疼，而头疼会引出……你懂的。”Natasha（Bruce）舀了一大勺冰激凌一口吞掉。  
  
“哦，我之前不知道。”  
  
“吃完冰激凌我打算在纽约市区溜达溜达，谁招惹我我就冲他大喊大叫。或许再扫一眼网上的留言板之类的。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“你绝对不知道痛痛快快生气的感觉究竟有多好”，Natasha（Bruce）说，半是欢快半是忧愁，因为他知道这只是暂时性的。  
  
“你确定在纽约四处乱晃找茬打架是个好主意吗？”  
  
Bruce耸耸肩：“我觉得Natasha身体里的肌肉记忆应该足够把这座城市里的绝大多数人揍成一坨了。我没打算真的那么做，但你知道，这种感觉……爽呆了，是吧？”  
  
“是啊”，Tony边说边脑补这种情形的破坏力——Bruce带着Natasha的全部格斗技巧，抓住一切机会让自己尽情地怒不可遏，“我……呃，我得走了，需要做一些，嗯，一件事。”  
  
\--  
  
Tony走进影音室，发现Steve Rogers正翻看他的电影收藏。  
  
Steve Rogers，穿着一件黑色紧身衣，全身上下每块肌肉的轮廓都绷得紧紧的。Tony之前一度以为美国队长制服过分夸大了这人的身材，但……眼前的景象让Tony简直想在Steve的屁股上购置不动产。  
  
他拼命提醒自己，他要是敢对Natasha评头论足，对方一定会踢爆他的屁股。因为显而易见，此刻待在Steve身体里的人实际上是Natasha。  
  
“嘿，Stark”，Steve（Natasha）抬头瞥了他一眼。  
  
“你还好吗，Romanoff？”，Tony吞咽了一下。  
  
“外星人把我换进Rogers的身体里了，你自己想象一下。”  
  
“是啊。嘿，你知道怎么搞才好玩吗？你可以把Steve的头发染成紫的、绿的或者别的什么颜色”，Tony满心欢喜地提议。  
  
Natasha微微扬起眉毛，而那在Steve纯良无辜的脸上看起来不太对头（ _完美极了_ ）。她朝着Tony靠过来，在他耳边低语：“我在想，我没准可以在他的胸毛当中剃出一个心形。”  
  
“或者换个更加私密的部位剃一剃？”，Tony试图把这当成个玩笑混过去。  
  
Natasha歪着头，对Tony露出那种“我能读出你心里每个肮脏小念头”的无所不知表情。“你愿意帮忙一起弄吗？”她问。  
  
“呃……”  
  
“开玩笑的，Stark。如果你想对Steve的身体上下其手，你得征求他本人同意。”她露出一个小小的假笑，半是残忍半是愉悦，而在Steve的嘴唇上看见这种Natasha式的捕食者笑容则对Tony造成了会心一击。  
  
Natasha随即走开了，Tony克制不住地盯着她挪动Steve的身体，臀部的摇摆幅度简直令人无比着迷。  
  
【完】

  
  
[注]原文是"So what would happen if I like gave you a wet willy right now?" give sb. a wet willy是指先把自己手指头舔湿，然后戳进对方耳朵眼里面，是几岁大的熊孩子爱搞的一种幼稚把戏。  
  
译者的译后语：你们玩铁罐玩得很开心是吧(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ 都他妈的是套路，没有一点真诚！说好的复仇者同袍情谊呢！


End file.
